True Communication with Mr Rabbit–toes
by bevino
Summary: Early, it's nothing on but kids' shows. But even though he's an irritated, un-willing dogsitter, Sasuke can't help but to thing that both Naruto and Mr. Rabbit-toes are kind of cute... AU, with a supernatural touch!


**True Communication with Mr. Rabbit-toes  
**_written by Bevino, 2011_

* * *

"No! No! You can't-"

"We can do whatever we want. We'll be home in three hours."

"No! Please! Don't leave me! You can't leave me here with…_that_!"

Uchiha Sasuke hung on the door for a good while after it had been shut in his face, his breathing erratic and hands pushing against the wood, as in a last attempt to get away. An old grandfather's clock in rustic style tick-tocked next to him, the pendulum moving side to side, telling him that the time hadn't stopped (even if he kind of wished it had). The rug was soft underneath his naked feet and his toes were buried in it, but it didn't warm much, and his feet wished for a pair of socks or some kind of slippers. It was deadly quiet in the house, all he could hear were the clock and the tap dripping water in the kitchen, and the ruffle of the trees coming from the open French door in the kitchen. But he knew it wouldn't last long. No, it never lasted long when he was here. Soon the devil would come and destroy what could've been a decent day.

And there was a sound. Louder than the ticking, louder than the dripping and the wind. It was a horrible sound coming closer. He could hear when it walked from the kitchen, taking the way through the living room before coming out in the hallway where Sasuke still stood leaning against the door. It sneaked up behind him, and he could hear a soft wavering from something moving back and forth, a disgusting breathing sound (that wasn't from Sasuke, mind you!) and a slight shifting. And then it came, the most horrid sound Sasuke had ever heard in his 20-year-old life.

"Woof!"

* * *

With the dog safely locked inside his brother's bedroom (which he of course shared with his wife), Sasuke flung himself down on the sofa. The dog had put on a good fight for someone being as small as it was, but Sasuke had in his panic grabbed onto a newspaper that he had flung inside the room, and look at that; dogs liked news! Then he had washed his hands from dog saliva for ten minutes, because the little fucker had touched his hand with its…_mouth_. The mere thought of the memory made Sasuke shudder.

And even thought the damn devil was locked away on the second floor Sasuke could still hear the newspaper being torn into bits. Itachi wouldn't be too happy having to clean all the millions of paper-pieces, but that was something he would've thought of before he put Sasuke in charge of taking care of the little monster.

Sasuke sighed as he turned on the TV, beginning to zap through the numerous of child's shows that were playing. Last week he had actually looked forward to visiting his brother and his wife. Because of his brother's work Itachi had moved almost across the country, and it had fit perfectly with the school his girlfriend (now wife) wanted to attend to. Now the brothers only met on holidays or when Itachi was in town because of business, or when their father gave him vacation from the office.

He had been here before though. Before the wedding, before the house and before the monster. In fact, it was planned that Sasuke himself would move here, working for Itachi at his office (a whole much better than working with his father at the main office) and was currently looking at a couple of apartments that had been reserved in his father's name. So yes, he had looked forward to these couple of days living with Itachi and his wife. But when he had entered the house he had been met, instead of the smell of his brother's newly baked cookies, but the smell of wet dog and two dirty paws against his tailor-made pants.

The puppy of a German Shepherd Dog.

Uchiha Sasuke loathed the dog; Uchiha Sasuke loathed dogs, period. And he had always thought that Itachi had shared the same hatred, but apparently little Mrs. new wife knew how to change mind of a man like Itachi. Sasuke snorted. Stupid woman. Stupid Itachi. And stupid _fucking _dog!

The dog barked, and Sasuke growled.

* * *

It was too early in the morning, too early for the TV to actually show anything decent. All the channels showed something meant for kids, like they assumed only kids were up at this unholy time. Something for the 20-year-old unwilling dogsitters? Not a single thing. After zapping through the whole menu of shows for the fifth time, Sasuke settled for a random one and threw the remote on the low table in front of the sofa, crossing his arms and tried to understand what the show was about.

It was an embarrassing show, really.

The kind you wondered if they really would've made 15 years ago, when you were a kid and they actually put some work into what they did.

This seemed like one of the thousands of low-budget local shows the producers farted out.

It was this boy, well man really. He looked like he was older than Sasuke was by a few years, but in a sad attempt to make him look like a youngster they had put him in a pair of green and pink bib pants with a red T-shirt underneath. Someone had ruffled up the man's blonde hair, making it an unruly mop of…something. He also wore a pair of purple socks with pink dots on them, stuck in a pair of orange clogs.

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily, resting them from the sight. Perhaps he had stopped at the worst possible show, and he made a reach for the remote. At the same time he did, a wonderful heartily laugh was heart from the TV, and Sasuke stopped his action. The blonde man had now picked up a stuffed bunny which he waved in front of the camera.

"_Mr. Rabbit-toes says he has a problem with Thomas! What are we going to do?" _

Sasuke had to admit, that both Mr. Rabbit-toes and the blonde were kind of cute.

"_Hm?"_ continues the man on the screen. _"My, what are you saying Mr. Rabbit-toes? Is Thomas drooling over you? But isn't that nice?" _The man held the rabbit to his ear, pretending to listen and nodding thoughtfully. Then he smiled in understanding and patted the stuffed animal on his head. _"I see, Mr. Rabbit-toes – you are not fond of the drooling! I understand, but have you talked to Thomas about it?"_ The blonde moved his hand and the rabbit shook his head. The man looked around as if searching for someone, then he sighed and rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips (and Sasuke couldn't help to think that the man had a beautiful smile, with a slightly crooked teeth and all), and then screamed _**"THOOOOOOMAAAAAAAS!"**_ with all power he had making Sasuke fall down from the sofa. When Sasuke had made his way up again, Thomas – who apparently was a stuffed dog clothed in a pattern full of smiling sheep – was sitting next to Mr. Rabbit-toe, looking a little guilty. _"You must understand Thomas, that not everyone likes your drool. And you, Mr. Rabbit-toe, must understand that you have to talk to Thomas when something is bothering you, otherwise he will not know."_ The blonde made both stuffed animals nod and then cuddle with each other by pressing them together and grinding them. He ended the scene with a kiss and a smiling face.

"_And that is true communication, Sasuke!"_

Sasuke snorted. He doubted true communication was that simple, and he also doubted that the kids this show was meant for understood a word as communication. Kids were stupid, really. The blonde on the TV tilted his head to the side, looking expectedly at Sasuke with a wry smile. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, before reality hit him and he sat up in the sofa with a jerk.

"_Ah, finally!"_ the blonde laughed. _"Come on Sasuke, it's Saturday and it's early, but I know you aren't that tired!" _Sasuke's head snapped from left to right, scanning the room, before he pinched his arm. When the blonde still didn't stop looking at him with a questioning look, he picked up the remote and hit himself in the head with it. _"Oy, oy! Stop that Sasuke! You might hurt yourself!"_ Sasuke quickly put down the remote, leaned back in the sofa and closed his eyes.

"This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream, pull it together Sasuke, pull it together Sasuke," he mumbled while rocking his body back and forth. But he still heard the man talking to him over his chanting.

"_Fine, I'll make you believe it!"_ the voice said, and then all Sasuke could hear was a slight shuffling. When he finally dared to peer at what was happening, the blonde man was already half way through the television, his upper body lying on the living-room floor but the legs still stuck. Sasuke screamed (manly darn it!) before he stumbled up from the sofa and ran over the floor, yelping when the blonde's hand tried to grab his feet as he passed him.

"Wait! Sasuke! Don't run! Fuck!" A final bounce heard from the living-room told Sasuke that the man had made it through, and he had only made it to the stairs. Running noise came closer and Sasuke felt the panic well up inside him. It was almost like a dream, because even though he tried to run as fast as he could he almost couldn't get anywhere. Everything…went…so…slow!

Perhaps because the blonde man now grabbed his feet, his body sliding behind Sasuke in the middle of the stair.

"Saaasuke! This is uncomfortable…!" Sasuke fell over, his body now bathing in cold sweat as he tried to crawl up; desperately clinging to the steps he could reach. The body behind him moved faster, planting itself over Sasuke's whole body, hands and arms reaching around Sasuke's torso in a strong hold. Sasuke was having a trouble breathing, not because of the hold but because he was scared shitless. Every breath that made its way out of his lungs came in the form of broken sobs, fast short sobs dressed in panic. He closed his eyes and tensed as warm breathing tickled his ear. "Shhh, shhh, take it easy Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you. Breathe, breathe, Sasuke, everything is going to be alright…" The soothing words calmed Sasuke down for reasons he didn't know. The other body was warm and he felt the arms help him to stand. They stood in the stairs for a while, before the arms left his body, a hand linger in his own that tugged gently.

"Come," was the short command and against better knowledge Sasuke followed. He was taken back in the living-room, and he quickly glanced at the television. A man in a cactus costume was dancing in the studio (kind of improvised), looking around the room a little worriedly, and by his moving feet stood a pair of orange clogs. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered if there wasn't supposed to be a well somewhere. His attention was brought back by a hand waving before his eyes, and he looked back at the man who quickly shook his hand.

"I'm Naruto!" he beamed and Sasuke thought that his arm might lose its connection with his shoulder if this shaking continued. This…Naruto stopped and hugged him. "And I think you are absolutely gorgeous!" He could feel Naruto's hands on his shoulder blades and his chin on his shoulder, and he just felt drained. Naruto's word had registered in his mind, but he didn't know what to do with them. Gorgeous? And absolutely on top of that? Well, Naruto was also quite beautiful, but that still didn't change the fact that the man just crawled out from a kid's show into his brother's house.

Sasuke wondered briefly if Itachi had met Naruto.

He didn't have time to continue on that thought however, since Naruto just had started to slowly kiss his neck. Yeah, it felt kind of good, Sasuke admitted to himself before putting his hands on Naruto's chest and pushed him away.

"What on earth are you doing!" Naruto pouted, making a kissing face as he tried to put a big one on Sasuke's lips, but Sasuke held him in place, pushing him slightly further away. Sure, Naruto was attractive, but still! Naruto now pouted for an entirely different reason, looking angrily as Sasuke for stopping him.

"I am, if you _have_ to be so _nosy_, trying to have sex with you!" And with that, Naruto had pushed him onto the sofa, softly making out with Sasuke with hungry lips.

It wasn't really…bad, Sasuke thought.

Oh well, Sasuke decided, and kissed back.

Sasuke wasn't a virgin; he had been with one woman and two men in his life. He was fairly sure he was attracted to the man now planted on top of him; at least that was what his penis told him. And somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was utterly crazy – the man had just crawled out of his TV for god's sake! – but when Naruto started to grind his groin into his own, Sasuke couldn't have cared less. He spread his legs to make room for the blonde, and Naruto just fit perfectly between his legs. Sure, the sofa was uncomfortable and Naruto had slightly bony hips that bruised his inner thighs through his pajamas pants. And the sloppy kisses that were put on his neck tickled him slightly, but _damn_ this turned him on. He took the blondes head in his hands and turned it and kissed him fiercely. Naruto moaned into his mouth as his hands began to fumble with Sasuke's pants, trying to pulling them down while the kissing was still ongoing. Sasuke raised his hips, earning another moan from Naruto as their groins were pushed even closer together, and his pants and boxers were pulled off down to his knees at the same time. Naruto grunted and moved away from Sasuke, making Sasuke desperately follow him.

"Wait," Naruto breathed, pushed him back and roughly turned Sasuke around and pulled up his bottom. Sasuke didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or because he was so horny but his cheeks reddened and his body became hotter each second. He inhaled when he felt Naruto nuzzled his dick, and let out a trembling breath when he felt something hot against his asshole. Something warm and moist moved over his pucker and he almost felt like sobbing again – in despair of happiness he couldn't decide. He had never had a face down there; let alone a mouth and tongue. He relaxed and the tongue dug deeper and Naruto earned a long moan. Suddenly cold air swooshed over his hole as Naruto quickly moved away. He turned his head and saw Naruto leave the sofa and lurched himself down on the floor in front of Sasuke's head with a desperate and very serious look in his eyes.

"Sasuke? Do you have any lube?" Sasuke blinked slowly, before he scrambled himself together and ran away from the sofa, trying to pull his pants over his erection at the same time. The dog in Itachi's bedroom barked when he passed the door, and he almost missed the stairs and almost fell when he swiftly slid around, and then continued his clumsy run upstairs. Sasuke threw his bedroom door open, threw himself at the nightstand next to his bed and opened the drawer, holding the tube of lube up in the air triumphantly, a smirk on his face. When he turned around to dash down in the living-room again he collided with Naruto's chest, sending both of them down on the floor. Naruto wasn't late to take up their earlier activities and his hands eagerly roamed over Sasuke's upper body, down to his waist and bottom to stop at his thighs, squeezing them with an approving hum on his lips. Then his hands again found the hem of his pants and boxers – which already showed half his bum – and pulled them off completely this time. When Naruto finally had been able to pull Sasuke's right foot out of the pants, Sasuke placed it on Naruto's chest.

"Nothing else happens before you take off that horrible outfit", he growled. Naruto grinned and quickly pulled off the bib pants, followed by the T-shirt and the socks. Sasuke felt drool gather in his mouth as he viewed a delicious tan, muscle-ripped body and hugged Naruto in his arms and tried to pull him down, at the same time as Naruto gathered him up in and threw him on the bed with a "heave-ho!"

The rest went off with a pleasant speed. Soon Sasuke could feel Naruto's sticky fingers at his entrance, and then a big blob of lube was put on Naruto's dick which he smeared out as he teased Sasuke. Sasuke had never been the one for much preparation; he had realized that if he relaxed enough it was just a matter of small adjustment. Not that Naruto was small, no, but Sasuke was sure he could handle it. And he did, a small stingy feeling was noted in his brain as he willed himself to loosen up as Naruto slowly sunk into him. Naruto filled him up nicely, and he contracted his muscles around the dick inside him just to feel it better. Naruto gasped in his ear, and then began to move, small, slow movements that were oh so delicious inside him. It was warm, wet and damp, hard and at the same time it was soft. Sasuke felt pre-cum smear upon his stomach, and when a hand found his penis and a mouth his lips Sasuke couldn't stop himself from ejaculating with a shudder and a moan. Naruto moved a little quicker inside him, relishing the muscles climax around him as he came inside Sasuke. Sasuke, not feeling it rather than being aware of it, smiled as he imagined the semen shooting inside of him. They didn't move for a moment, and then Naruto kissed his cheek and pulled out. Sasuke made a face when he felt the semen follow, running down his crack and onto the bed. Itachi had a lot to clean later when they returned, which – he turned and looked at the clock on the nightstand – wouldn't be for another hour or so. He lazily looked at Naruto as he wiped himself off with Sasuke's boxers before putting on the dreaded clothes again. Sasuke eyed his underwear before shrugging, wiping himself off with them before putting on his pajamas pants again.

"Sexy," Naruto smiled approving as the pants slid up Sasuke's ass. A hand groped it, before moving to tickle Sasuke's sides. They fooled around for a bit in Sasuke's room after that, and Sasuke could decide that he was rather happy with the situation. At least until Naruto looked at the clock and sighed.

"My show is soon over, time to pop back I think." An eerie feeling went through Sasuke as he was reminded where Naruto came from, but he didn't say anything as Naruto turned on the TV placed in Sasuke's room. In front of it, Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks and kissed him lovingly. "See you soon, Sasuke!" Sasuke nodded and moved back, not wanting to be close to Naruto as he crawled back. The TV in Sasuke's room was smaller than the one downstairs, and Naruto snickered as he struggled himself through. The dancing cactus on the show fell back with a scream as half of Naruto was popping up on the show, and then the rest of him followed and a thud were heard from underneath the camera. Suddenly Naruto's head popped up in front of the camera, a huge grin dominating his face.

"_And that was all for today kids! Cactus-Banana-Ben sure does know how to dance, don't you think? Well, see you tomorrow, and remember – communication is the key!" _Naruto winked at the camera, and Sasuke wondered if it was meant for him or the kids. He assumed that Naruto could see him, so he smiled and waved at the TV, and then the captions was rolling down the screen. He sighed and turned the TV off and headed downstairs. His butt stung a little when he moved, but more like a satisfying memory of what just had happened than something bothersome. When he arrived to the living-room another show had begun, and Sasuke hurriedly turned the TV off, a small part of him panicking. He scratched the back of his head and tried to comb his hair as his eyes fell on something light blue on the table.

It was a stuffed animal, a blue one that was pink on the paws. Its nose was shaped like a yellow heart, and its ears looked like they belonged to another stuffed animal since they were green and had stripes on the insides. It was old, and by the years the stuffing had both gone down its body and up his head, making his head hang due to the empty neck. Both arms and legs were long, and Sasuke did recognize him.

It was Mr. Rabbit-toes.

Sasuke picked it up and squeezed it softly, when a scratching sound interrupted his thoughts. A small whining could be heard, and Sasuke slowly went up to Itachi's room. He glanced at Mr. Rabbit-toes, and the stuffed rabbit almost looked like he wanted to tell Sasuke something. Sasuke held his breath, and carefully opened the door.

The puppy laid on the floor, looking miserable, but when he realized that someone opened the door he came to feet and wagged his tail. Sasuke took a step back when the puppy came closer, putting up Mr. Rabbit-toes as a defense.

"Stop!"

To his astonishment, the dog stopped.

Sasuke tried his luck.

"Sit!"

Sasuke was lucky, and the puppy sat down. Sasuke and the dog eyed each other for a while, as if trying to see which one of them would make the next move. Sasuke – knowing very little about what to do – sat down, still with the stuffed animal between himself and the dog. He was uncomfortable, to say the least. Then he spoke up.

"I know you are a dog and all but…" Sasuke chewed his lips, trying to find the words. "But," he continued, "not everyone like your drool!"

The dog eyed him, and then it did something Sasuke didn't know dogs could do, but Sasuke could have sworn that the dog shrugged his shoulders before walking pass him, completely ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke remained on the floor, kind of happy it hadn't ended in a cuddle-party like it had done on Naruto's show. The next second the front door opened and Itachi with his wife entered. A sound of running paws echoed through the rooms, and he heard his brother greet his animal. Sasuke raised himself and went to meet them. Itachi was patting the puppy on the head when he saw Sasuke come into the hall.

"God morn… Sasuke, where is your shirt?" Itachi's wife blushed and hurried into the kitchen, and Sasuke settled for looking bored and began moving upstairs. He heard Itachi follow him.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped in the middle of the stairs, looking down at his brother. "We looked at one of the apartments while we were at it, but I'm still not sure if you really want to move here-"

Sasuke cut him off.

"Oh, I'll be moving here, Itachi. As soon as I can, preferably."

Itachi lingered at the stairs, listening how Sasuke went into the bathroom upstairs. Sometimes he didn't understand his little brother. Their bedroom was full off ripped newspaper, the sofa looked like a mess and the dog ignored Sasuke with all his might. They hadn't been away that long, but something about Sasuke was changed.

He briefly wondered if Sasuke was aware of the way he had been smiling and cuddling a stuffed rabbit. Itachi shrugged.

**The end**

* * *

_It's been a very, very long time since I wrote a story - and I'm almost sure I've forgotten how to do it. _  
_My grammar is horrible, but sweet Rasha013 helped me fix it up! Thank you~!_

_I hope you liked it! _

_With love, Bevino_


End file.
